Learn From Experience
by aldericon
Summary: Continue the story as Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph make their destinies know. Mako, Kataang, Sukko, Ty lokka. Please review. Last Update: Chapter 25. I am making the next book, The Great Compromise'. Hope your read it! 'The Great Compromise' is now up!
1. Healing

Learn From Experience

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Setting:** The story starts off with the Earth King saying "The Earth Kingdom has fallen" and then them flying off into the distance. Then it goes on to say how Aang learns to firebend, complete the Avatar State, gather an army, and defeat Fire Lord Ozai.

**Character Pairings:** Katara/Aang, Sokka/Suki

"The Earth Kingdom……has fallen" whispered the Earth King sadly as they flew away on Appa into the sunset.

**Chapter One: Healing**

"Sokka! Not so loud!" said Katara quietly "Aang is sleeping, and he needs his rest!"

"Fine! I'll go practice over their then!" Sokka said angerly, even though he knew Katara was right. He ran quietly over to the other side of the pond to practice his swordplay.

After the Be Sing Se had fallen, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Aang, Bosco, and the Earth King (Now known as EK) headed for a place to rest far away from Be Sing Se, knowing Azula and Zuko would not be far from chasing them. They spotted a grassy area, and decided to land there.

Katara went to join Toph, EK, and Bosco near the fire, stopping to glance at Aang on the way. When they had first landed, she has lad him down, using her waterbending to heal some of the wounds. He had gone right off to sleep then, knowing he was surounded by friends.

"How's Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph, looking at Katara.

"Wha…? Oh, fine." Katara answered "Just sleeping off the pain."

"Once he gets better, you know he has to learn to firebend. The eclipse is less than two weeks away."

"I know, but intil he's better, there is not much we can do. And we have to find a fire bender willing to teach him."

"…..You're afraid of him dying, aren't you?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't."

"…..Let's get some sleep" Katara said finally, as Sokka came over to join them. "We have a long way ahead of us"

Little did any of them know that a fire bender was practicing at that very moment to teach the Avatar to firebend.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know, short chapter. :p Give me a break, this is my first time. Hopefully, I will get better, and I will get some reviews. 


	2. Spiritual Advice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Two: Spiritual Advice**

"Katara…..Katara….wake up!" Aang whispered quietly, while kneeling next to Katara.

"Wha….? Aang? What are you doing up, you should be sleeping!" Katara said sleepily.

"I know, but….." Aang shaked his head, indicating to Katara to follow him. They walked a few feet away from the fire, as to not wake the others up "As I was healing the past two days, I spent most of the time in the spirit world. Avatar Roku….."

"You were in the spirit world?" Katara asked questionably "Why? What happened?"

-----------Flash Back-----------

Aang sat medicating in a forest in the Spirit World, when Avatar Roku walked up to him.

"Aang" Roku said quietly "Nice to see you again."

"Same here" Aang said, looking up, astonished at seeing Roku in front of him "What brings you here?"

"You need to learn how to firebend soon, or have no hope of defeating the Fire Lord." Roku said, sitting down next to Aang and bringing out a map

"But where will I find a teacher to teach me?"

"The one to teach you is located here, among mountains to the east of Be Sing Se. Their place is hidden, but you will find the way."

-----------End of Flash Back-----------

"And then I woke up and immediately decided to tell you." Aang said, finishing up his story.

"Can you point it out on a map?" asked Katara.

"I think so. Let me go wake the others up. They should know what's happening." Aang answered, getting up to wake Toph up, while Katara got Sokka and EK up.

"Sokka, wake up! Come on!" Katara said angerly to Sokka, kicking him in the sides as she spoke.

"Just a few minutes Gran Gran…." Sokka mumbled, as Aang woke Toph up.

"No, now!"

"Fine, fine!" Sokka yelled finally, waking everyone up.

Aang went ahead and told them what happened. Sokka went ahead and got the map as soon as he was finished telling his tale.

"So here is the map, and Avatar Roku said it was east of Be Sing Se, right?" Sokka said, pointing at Be Sing Se.

"Right. So lets start packing up and get ready to go!" Aang said, jumping up.

"Are you sure you feel alright to travel Aang?" Katara asked Aang.

"I'm fine, and I can rest on the way there!" Aang said, and so everyone started packing up their items.

And while this was going on, a fire bender was finishing up his plans.


	3. Escaper's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Chapter Three: Escaper's Plan  
**

Zuko followed Azula quickly as she led him, Ty Lee, Mai, Iroh (in chains) and the Dai Lee back to the palace, with Zuko trying not to look at his uncle orthe looks Iroh was giving him.

"...and as soon as we get back, throw uncle in the dungeons, and show Zuzu his room." Azula said to her guards, finishing her orders with a smirk to her brother.

_If she calls me Zuzu one more time... _Zuko though, as he clenched his teeth in anger.

Azula smirked even more, as though knowing the embarressment (sp) she was giving to her brother.

Remarkable, they reached the palace without any more comments. When the got inside, several Dai Lee agents directed Iroh to the dungeons, with Zuko and Iroh not even looking at each other. Two Dai Lee agents brough Zuko to his room, shut the door, and locked it, leaving Zuko to struggle more with the war within himself.

_I can't believe I betrayed Uncle, after all he has done for me _Zuko thought, throwing himself down on the bed with disgust _He stayed by me when no one else did, and what do I do? Show my appriciation (sp) by betraying him and having him locked up in the dungeons!_

He knew he neededsomething to help the world, but his honor needed repair...right? _  
_

At the moment, he drifted off to sleep, with nightmares of Iroh calling to him, saying how he betrayed him, and then dissapearing.

The next morning, he didn't even remember the dream, because of something else that had formed in his mind...a plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While that was happening, Azula led Mai and Ty lee to the throne room.

"So...Azula...," said Ty lee cautionsly (sp), "what are you going to do next?"

Azula placed herself on the throne before answering, while Mai looked less bored then usual.

"Simple. The Avatar still needs an firebending teacher, right?"

"Yes..."

"And Iroh is the only firebending teacher they know...and trust. SO all I need to do is wait for their feeble attempt to free Iroh, capture the Avatar, kill the others, and the world will be the Fire Nation."

Azula smiled, got up, and went to bed. A women needs her sleep.


	4. Breakfast Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Four: Breakfast Surprise  
**

Zuko woke up from bed, his head full with only one idea: freeing Uncle. As soon as he woke up though, the door knocked, and a soldier came in.

"Excuse me, Prince Zuko, but Princess Azula wants you to join her for breakfast with Ladies Mai and Ty Lee." said the Soldier quickly, then backed out of the room.

Zuko sighed, got dressed and walked down the hall.

"HI Zuko!" Ty Lee said as he entered the room.

Zuko only sighed, trying to look anywhere but at Azula.

"Good Morning, Zuzu. I have news for you." Azula said, as he sat down, and ordered breakfast. Mai looked up, interested.

"Yes, and what is it?"

"I have sent a letter to Father, telling him that the Avatar is dead, and I have captured the Uncle. I also said the you helped me. Like I said, your honor is restored, and a ship will come tomorrow, at noon, to pick you up."

"...to bring me home?"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"...and what about Uncle?"

"Uncle will be killed tomorrow at dawn. He is a traitor to the Fire Nation, and should be treated as one."

Zuko almost screamed at her, but caught himself just in time, knowing that if he did, he would be fried.

"Ok, I am going to go take a walk...in the gardens...to practice firebending." said Zuko quickly, getting up and walking quickly to the doors.

Azula smiled and continued eating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_So Uncle is going to be killed tomorrow. that means that I have to save him by then _though Zuko, as he walked along the garden paths _that means I have to get to the prison, convince Uncle that I am trustworthy, and get him out of Ba Sing Se. How am I going to do that._

Zuko looked, sensing as though someone was following him. He went into his stance, looking around.

"Hello Zuko."

He turned around.

"You." He said, not moving.


	5. Fiery Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Five: Fiery Escape**

"Yes, me." said Mai, as she walked out of the shadows towards Zuko.

"What do you want?"

"I know what you need to do. I can help."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I can tell you what Azula wants to do...her plans."

------------Mai's Flashback------------

Ty Lee watched as Zuko left the room for the gardens. Then she looked at Azula.

"You know the Avatar is not dead, why did you tell Zuko that you told Fire Lord Ozai that he was?" asked Ty Lee.

"Because" answered Azula calmly "he thinks the avatar is dead, which drains him of hope. Mai." Azula turned to Mai.

"Yes Azula" answered Mai, looking up with a bored expression on her face.

"Make sure their are no troubles tomorrow when the ship comes to bring Zuko to my Father, so he can kill him."

"Right. I will go as soon as I finish breakfast."

"No, now."

"Right, I finish breakfast later then." said Mai, not wanting to make Azula angry this early in the morning.

Mai got up and left the room, stopping before she got outside, making a decision.

-----------End of Mai's Flashback-----------

"And thats when I decided to help you." Mai said, looking at Zuko with a certain expression. Was it pity?

"How do I know?"

"Because, I can get you out of here. Follow me."

Mai brought Zuko to the dungeons, and up to his Uncle's cell.

"Take all the time you need, and call me when your done. I will hear you."

"And how do I know you won't tell Azula?"

"Because I don't want you dead. And..." she kissed him lightly on the lips, before walking away into the shadows.

Zuko stood their for a moment before he got the feelings back in his legs, and turned to his Uncle's cell.

"Hello Uncle."

Iroh sat with his back towards him, not even looking as though he knew Zuko was there.

"Uncle, here me through. I needn't mean to betray you. I had a momentary lapse of good judgement. You know how that happens to me." Zuko said, trying hard not to raise his voice. And he could have sworn he seen his Uncle smile.

"I have come here to break you out. Mai has told me that the Avatar is alive. Sadly, " and Zuko sighed, killing himself for saying this "we need to join him. He still needs to learn firebending, and you are a great teacher. Though I might be killed, on an account that that Water Tribe Peasant might kill me when she sees me."

"And how do I know this promise is to be kept?" Iroh asked, his back still turned.

"Because I brought you two things." Zuko pulled out some tea. Iroh turned, knowing the smell of Jasmine tea anywhere. Zuko handed it to him.

"And this." Zuko turned around, and went to the cell bars.

"Mai" he called. And, sure enough, she came out of the shadows.

"Can you cut these bars?"

She looked at him, and shrugged, took out a knife, and with one swipe of her arm, had cut the bars.

Zuko turned around, and stared into the eyes of his beloved Uncle.

"Well?"

Iroh smiled.

"Let an old man finish his tea. Let we shall leave."

Zuko smiled as Mai turned quickly and fed to the throne room where she was needed.

-----------------------------------------------

"Uncle be quiet!" said Zuko, bringing his fiery temper back into him again.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko, we are at least a mile from Ba Sing Se by now. We should be fine."

"I don't want to take any changes."

"Right, I am sure Azula can see us from here."

Zuko just kept going, intill...

"They were here." said Iroh, as he pointed to the amount of fur Appa had left at their campsite.

Unfortunately, they had left this morning.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Six: Unexpected Visitor  
**

"So, how long is this going to take to get there?" asked Toph from atop Appa, waiting for the delightful moment when she could see again.

"I have no idea, Avatar Roku didn't say how long, just where to go." answered Aang weakly from Katara's lap.

"Well, wherever we are going, I hope we get their soon, I am starving!" said Sokka hungrily from Appa's head.

"Could you stop thinking about your stomach for once?" asked Katara.

"As soon as you stop being so bossy." answered Sokka, smirking.

"Hey everyone, look!" said Toph, pointing downward. Everyone looked over Appa. Toph started laughing.

"That joke never gets old." said Toph laughing. The Earth King, who had been sleeping off to the side with Bosco, woke up with a start.

"Wha...? Is it land?" asked The Earth King sleepily.

"No, your earthiness, I was kidding." answered Toph, throwing herself into another laughing fit.

"No Toph, you were right!" said Sokka excitedly, as he steered Appa towards the island, and the village. Toph stopped laughing.

Minutes later Appa had landed in the village, and everyone hopped off.

"Ok, we need food and a place to stay." said Katara while helping Aang get off Appa.

"Fine we can split up. The Earth King, Katara, and Aang can stay here with Bosco, Momo, and Appa, while Toph and me go into the village." said Sokka.

Everyone agreed with this, so Toph and Sokka set off towards the village.

"So, are you still worried?" asked Toph while she walked next to Sokka.

"Worried about what?" said Sokka, looking through the food.

"About Suki, what else would I be talking about?" said Toph smirking.

"Yeah, we know she was attacked by Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, but I have no idea what happened to her." said Sokka, now paying for the food, and walking started walking back to camp. All of a sudden, Toph punched him in the back.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Sokka, rubbing his back where Toph had poked him.

"You might want to rethink that when you see..." Toph started to say, when Sokka saw what she meant.

"Suki!" shouted Sokka happily, and running over to see his friend, Toph following glumly behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I had some things to finish up for school. 

This chapter is dedicated to** Anagy **and **kataraandanag4ever**, for being the first people to review my story:) Thank you very much!


	7. Unforseen Actions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Seven: Unforseen Actions**

Azula, knowing everything that was happening, had already sent certain trustworthy Dai Lee agents to follow Iroh and Zuko.

"...and of course we will start following them in a few minutes, as soon as I get a message from Father." said Azula to Mai and Ty Lee, as they were packing their things and Azula stood, waiting by the balconey for her messager hawk.

"But why go follow them if you already have some agents following them?" asked Ty Lee, as she flipped over to pick up her socks.

"Father won't accept any more mistakes, and I don't want to take anymore changes...ahh, here it is!"

Azula pulled the message from the hawk as it grabbed onto the balconey.

_Azula-_

_Come home right away. Keep the Dai Lee on the traitors, I doubt they will be much trouble._

_You are wanted at home._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

Azula narrowed her eyes, frowning.

"We are leaving in a few minutes...for home." Azula said, burning the paper, and walking out the door.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" asked Ty Lee.

Mai, for the second time in her life, looked worried, and nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **No one had been really reviewing my story, though 867 people have seen it. Even if you could just post A+ (or whatever you want to grade it) when you read this, it would mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading!

Oh, and sorry about this taking so long. A case of writer's block and laziness. BTW, just so I know for all you readers out there, I know my story isn't the best out there, but I am having fun.


	8. Catching Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Eight: Catching Up  
**

"Suki!" shouted Sokka happily, and running over to see his friend, Toph following glumly behind.

The girl turned, and smiled, noticing Sokka.

"Sokka?" she ran up to Sokka and they kissed.

"Suki! How are you...? What happened after Azula attacked you?" asked Sokka, aftering kissing Suki.

"Oh, so that's who it was? That's quite a long story, that I will tell later. Why don't you start by telling me your story? Oh, and hi Toph!" Suki waved to Toph, who was behind Sokka. Toph waved back.

Sokka told the story since they got to Ba Sing Se, leaving out some parts he didn't know about.

"Oh, that's terrible! But the rest of my group is alive as well! Their at the inn on the other side of town! Can we go see the rest of your GAang now?" asked Suki, as she helped get some water for Katara.

"Sure!"

-----------------------------------

"I hope Toph and Sokka get back soon. I need to heal some more of Aang's burns!" Katara said sadly, waiting with Aang sleeping on her lap.

The Earth King, Bosco, Appa, and Momo were all sleeping in a pile off to the right, so they weren't being a bother.

"Katara, look who we found! Suki!" Sokka, said, running into camp. Suki and Toph walking behind him.

"Suki, great to see you!" Katara said quietly, not wanting to wake Aang "Sokka, did you get more water?"

Sokka handed Katara her water, and she started healing some more of Aang's burns.

"I also bought you some hair clips and ties for your hair, as well as food and such."

"Great! Now the Sugar Queen has what she needs, can we please sit now, eat, and find out what we are going to do next?" asked Toph loudly, waking up Aang and everyone else.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I am doing a few chapter tonight to get it started. Maybe put up a few more tomorrow! 


	9. Katara's Choice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Nine: Katara's Choice  
**

While Azula was reading her letter, and the GAang were with Suki, Zuko and Iroh were on the trail of the Avatar again, but for a different reason than before.

"Did you find another piece of that flying bison's hair yet Uncle?" asked Zuko, searching around. (Appa, while flying, accidently was shedding the whole time, leaving a trail of hair to where they went!)

"Not yet, nephew, be patient." answered Iroh "But look!"

They had finally exited the forest, and saw a village below, and decided to go see if they could pick up a clue...

--------------------------------------------

"...so after we cut the ropes off the tree, we helped each other to the nearest village, and got better! The other girls are here as well." said Suki, finishing up her story to everyone. Katara was helping Aang eat.

"Well, as soon as Aang feels better, and if you would like Suki, we can head east, after stopping off to see Dad." suggested Katara.

"Why Dad, and east?" asked Sokka, while Suki and him were holding hands.

"We have to warn his warriors about Ba Sing Se being overthrown. And east because the Guru their might be able to heal Aang." Katara answered, while Aang started going back to sleep.

"Well, we can leave tomorrow if Twinkle Toes and Suki are ready." Toph said. Sokka stopped hugging Suki long enough to ask why Toph hadn't called Suki a different nickname yet.

"Because I haven't come up with something yet." Toph replied.

So everyone, but Katara and Aang, started gathering supplies for the trip to the Water Tribe tomorrow. But then, Toph inhaled sharply and said "Come on out, hothead!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Is that the Avatar's GAang?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, it looks like it." answered Iroh "but I think it will be a better idea to advance slowly. After what you've done..." Iroh broke off, and just started down to they were seated.

They hid in the trees, when all of a sudden they saw the earthbender jump up and say "Come on out, hothead!".

Zuko looked confuzed for a minutes, but Iroh knew Toph meant. They walked into the clearing.

Katara gasped as the came into view. She automaticly took Aang off of her (he was already awake again), took out her water, screaming "You traitor!". She froze him to a tree, and had an ice spear up to his throat.

"Katara, wait!" Iroh said, stepping between them. Sokka came forward and held Katara back, while glaring at Zuko.

"Katara, I swear he has changed. He helped me escape. Give him a change!" Iroh said quickly.

"After he and his sister almost killed Aang? After he betrayed us?" Katara screamed.

"I know what he has done, but he wants to help. He wants to help Aang firebend!"

"Yeah, or just finish him off in the process!"

"Please Katara...I never meant to!" pleaded Zuko.

"He's telling the truth, Katara, even if you can't see that, as I can." Toph said, coming into view with Suki.

"Let him stay." answered Aang weakly. Everyone looked at him. Katara sighed.

"Fine, but Toph has to keep an eye on them."

"Done." answered Iroh "but please unfreeze my nephew." Katara unfroze him, and walked back to Aang, not glancing at Zuko. Toph sighed and put up walls so that they couldn't escape.

And as all this was happening, two Dai Lee agents watched at a distance.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the two who reviewed! I know it's short chapters, so I am trying to do two chapters a day, since school is out next week. 


	10. Failing Means Grounded

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Ten: Failing Means Grounded**

Azula walked down the hall to her Father's room, looking worried everytime she had to face her Father. Mai and Ty Lee were in the guest rooms, waiting for Azula to come back...if she did. (:P)

_Why would Father ask for me to come back? _Azula asked herself _I conquered Ba Sing Se, and even though Zuko and Iroh..._

Azula stopped for a moment, scared to death. She might just have hit apon what her Father was mad about. He always wanted perfect actions on everything, and this was no exception. She didn't think she could survive after the last time. He told her that if she failed again...

"Princess Azula, Fire Lord Ozai wants to see you now." said a guard.

Azula swallowed her fear, and walked into the lion's den.

--------------------------------------------------

Suki, Katara, Toph, Sokka, The Earth King, Bosco, Momo, Appa, Aang, Zuko, Iroh, and Suki's fellow Kyoshi Warriors were heading to Hakoda's place.

"When will we be there?" asked Kita, one of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Soon enough, so keep you dress on, Fangirl." Toph answered, happiy because she came up for the perfect nickname for Suki (Fangirl isn't Suki!).

"We will be there soon enough, I can already see, though very far away, the city of Ba Sing Se!" Katara said quietly, trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

"And the sooner we get there, the sooner Aang can start his training with Zuko." Iroh said, sipping some tea that Toph had bough him at the last village.

Katara glared at Zuko, then continued stroking Aang's head. Sokka saw, and she quickly stopped. Kita giggled. Toph just "stared" at Sokka and Suki.

The Dai Lee traveling below.

---------------------------------------------

"The note was true. You are WANTED to the Fire Lord, just not in the way you hoped for." Ozai said quietly, knowing that his daughter hung onto every word he said.

"I am sorry I failed you Father. The traitors Zuko and Iroh will be captured soon." Azula answered while kneeling to her Fire Lord.

"And their arn't any more traitors right?" Ozai asked dangerously.

"Of course not Father." Azula answered, thinking of Mai, but saying nothing of it.

"Hmm. While I am thinking of a way to bring you back up to perfection, you will stay within the palace walls at all times. A 24 hour guard will be posted with you and your little friends. Sleep Well." Ozai said, while sending his daughter out, but not before sending a burst of hot blue fire in her direction, narrowly missing her.

"Yes Father."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I actully started writing this while I was at school, in computer class. Its weird, I actully got to go on and start writing. But I guess that's what happens when you finish your work.

Thanks to the three people who reviewed my last chapter!

**This Chapter is dedicated to: **southernprincess


	11. The Freedom Fighters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Eleven: The Freedom Fighters**

(This is all happening right after the GAang leaves them in the big room.)

Smellerbee sat crying over Jet's not-quite-dead body, as Longshot stood watching guard.

"Come, we need to go." Longshot said. Smellerbee just nodded, and with the help of Longshot, they both got out of there.

They followed the GAang, and when they got out, they saw a battle ranging on. But all they could think of was getting Jet to safety. He was still alive, but just barely. They found a nice green patch of grass, with some redish flowers, and layed him down gently.

"He's going to die, isn't he, Longshot?" asked Smellerbee, pointing at Jet and looking at Longshot. But then she noticed that Longshot's eyes were open in shock. Smellerbee looked down to where he was looking, and saw the red flower.

"Of course!" she said. She and Longshot gathered a bunch of them, grinded them together, and poured water over them.

"Here, help me help him eat it." she said. Longshot out down his weapons, and helped Jet sit up. Smellerbee forced the flowers down Jet's throat with some water. Jet opened his eyes, groaned, and closed them.

"No worries Jet, just lie still, the flowers should work." Smellerbee said, opening his shirt, and pouring water over his stomach. Jet groaned again. Thirty minutes went by, and he opened his eyes, breathing better.

"What cough just happened?" Jet asked quietly, coughing some petals up. Longshot stood up and went onto guard duty as Smellerbee started explaining.

"You were knocked out by the Long Feng person, hitting you in the stomach area. Broke your ribs. We dragged you here, found some healing herbs, and healed you."

Jet looked relived. "Pitch up camp here. We can stay here tonight. We need rest." Then he went back to sleep.

Smellerbee nodded, and she and Longshot set up camp.

Neither noticed that night Jet's eyes start to glow.

And only a few people in a temple miles away saw a young firebender waiting patiently for the Avatar.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I needed to tie up some loose ends, and that includes Longshot, Smellerbee, and Jet. That also includes a certain women...

**This Chapter is Dedicated to: **Alina Alone


	12. Jet's Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twelve: Jet's Destiny**

Jet, after talking to Smellerbee and Longshot, had automaticly fallen asleep again. But instead of falling into his usual dream of fating Katara, he fell into a swamp.

"Ok, I can just tell this isn't a dating room." Jet muttered to himself. He got up, brushed himself off, and then looked around. He saw a area, with no one of it. He felt as though someone was coming, and he started walking. Then he saw a shadow. He ran, tripped, and landed SPAT! in the mud.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked.

Jet looked up, fearful, but the fear left his eyes as he saw who it was. He gasped.

"Mom?" he said quietly, while she helped him up. She nodded.

"Yes, sorry your Father couldn't make it, he had an important game of Pai Cho with Tahicho." Shan said, helping her son up "Oh, but it's so nice to see you!"

Jet hugged her, but then backed up.

"How are you alive? You were killed years ago."

"True, but I am sure, you have heard of the spirit world?" she asked. Jet nodded. "Then, let me say, welcome to the Spirit World!"

Jet just accepted this, though he still looked confused. "But why am I here?"

"Destiny awaits you, my dear. The Avatar is not the only one with it. That forest fire in our village happened for a reason. The Fire Lords have created a lot of destruction to the world in the last 100 years. The Avatar will need help to defeat him. You must let go of your desire to kill firebenders, for you will need to work with them for success.

Jet just nodded. (Weird right?)

"Now one last hug, then you must go. Time has flown by."

Jet looked startled, and tears flowed down his face. He hugged his Mother.

"Go, my son, the way you came. You will find a way. And remember" she brought his chin up "you must always be brave!"

She backed away, and disappeared. Jet walked back the way he came, and he felt himself opening his eyes, and right into the eyes of Smellerbee.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! 1577 hits! And 12 reviews! Thanks so much. Now I know that the Freedom Fighters arn't main characters, but I have to tie up loose ends.

**This Chapter is Dedicated to: **The END of SCHOOL!!!! (literally!)


	13. Hakoda's PLan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter** **Thirteen: **Hakoda's Plan

"Hey, Fanhead, have you've seen the Water Tribe sails yet?" Toph asked Suki from one side of the earth saddle. Toph had made the saddle at their last stop.

"No, Toph, I haven't seen them yet." answered Suki.

It had been two days since they had left the village, and everyone was expecting to see Water Tribe sails any minute. The solar eclipse was two weeks away.

"Ok, Appa, yip yip. I see Dad's boats!" Sokka cried, excited. Everyone stopped what they were doing. In Aang's case he was trying to keep fire in a middle of the leaf, since Iroh, and maybe Zuko, wanted to start his training.

Appa landed on the island east off of Ba Sing Se, and the Water Tribe Warriors started gathering around the bison, including Bato and Hakoda.

"Dad!" screamed Katara and Sokka, jumping off of Appa and into their Dad's arms.

"Hello Katara, Sokka. Sokka, its nice to see you again. Katara, its been a while." Hakoda said, happy to see his children again. "Who are your friends?"

Sokka opened his month to answer, but Katara got to it before him, gestering to each of her friends "This is Aang, Toph, Suki, Iroh, Zuko,..." at this Hakoda took his sword out, but put it away with a look from Katara "The Earth Kind and his bear, and four Khoyshi Warriors, Kita, June and Tism."

"Nice to finally meet you, Avatar Aang." Hakoda said. But he was still giving strange looks to Zuko and Iroh.

"Ah, Dad, we need to talk. You guys go ahead and do whatever." said Sokka, pulling his Dad and Katara away to an empty tent, while everyone just stared.

"Well, I think we should get started on your firebending training, Avatar." Iroh said, so Aang and Zuko followed him. The Earth King and Bosco were taken to a tent, and the Khoyshi Warriors went to a training spot. Momo and Appa went swimming (well, Appa slept, Momo swam), and Toph disappeared.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok, I believe you, but keep an eye on them." said Hakoda, aftering hearing why the Dragon of the West and the Fire Nation Prince was there with them.

"We know, Toph is doing that." answered Katara.

Katara and Sokka were telling their Father about their adventures, while Katara was keeping a tab on the time, knowing they had to keep going east.

"So Roku said to go east? Then why don't you go to the Eastern Air Temple. I am sure the Guru will help." Hakoda suggested.

"Good idea, but what about you guys, you have to leave Ba Sing Se, since it is fire Nation now." Sokka said.

"True, so...why don't we all go together to the temple?" Hakoda suggested (again).

"Yeah!" Sokka said.

So Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda went off to find Aang to tell him their plans.

-----------------------------------------

"Thanks for the tent." Kuei said, the GAang and everyone else was now told to call him. The Water Tribe Warriors left.

"So Bosco, what to do now? Should we help the avatar?"

Bosco grunted. Silent for a while.

"Yes, I know I could help with his training in..." Kuei stopped talking when a Suki came in.

"Earth Ki...I mean, Kuei, Katara and Sokka want everyone outside." Suki said, go outside with Kuei and Bosco.

-----------------------------------------

"OK, this is how you block people." said Suki, demostrating a move.

"So...Suki, are you and Sokka dating now?" asked Tism, giggling slightly. Suki blushed.

"I think, I just hope things continue." Suki said, deep red "now try this move!"

They continued like this for an hour or so, with some giggling, when Sokka came up and asked for everyone over near Appa.

"Sure." said Suki. The others followed him, and she got Kuei.

-----------------------------------------

Appa was near the beach, sleeping, with Momo swimming.

All of a sudden, Momo looked up and went over to Appa, waking him up. Appa grunted, and saw everyone coming over where Aang, Iroh, and Zuko were. They walked over.

-----------------------------------------

Toph had went underground, because she had felt some unknown vibration nearby (not Water Tribe Warriors), and wanted to investigate. She popped out of the ground several yards away from camp, where the trees were.

"Show yourselves!" Toph screamed. All of a sudden she felt earth flying at her. She made a shield wall all around her. She felt to people come out of the trees, and immedialty caught them both. She pulled down her wall.

"Who are you?" she asked, seeing no one, only hearing their heatbeats.

Toph sighed, knocked them out, and brought them back to camp. Twinkle Toes would know what to do.

-----------------------------------------

"OK, get into position, and try to bring up a flame from your hand." said Zuko to Aang, trying to help him firebend, while Iroh was drinking tea nearby. Aang tried, and smoke came out.

"Just try again, I am sure you will get it. Remember, breathe is fire." Iroh said, walking over.Aang tried again, and small sparks came out of it. Aang sighed, and for the next hours, perfected it. By the end of the hour, he could make a foot long flame.

All of a sudden, Katara and Sokka and Hakoda came up.

"Dad has a great idea! Its..." said Sokka, but Aang interupted. "Sokka, as I would love to hear his idea, lets get everyone together, so you dpn't have to repeat it."

So after an fifteen minutes of finding everyone, everyone was there, except Toph.

"Anyone seen Toph?" asked Suki.

All of a sudden, Toph came out of the woods with, who else, two "clever" Dai Lee agents.

"Uh, Toph, what's with the Dai Lee agents?" asked Aang, walking over to them.

"Oh, so thats who they are! They wouldn't talk, so I knocked them out and brought them over."

"Right. Well, lets wake them up." Hakoda said, bringing some perfume, and put it under their noses. They both woke up.

"Ok, why were you guys following us?" asked Aang, looking serious.

"Azula sent us...she wanted us to follow you till she came..."

"What..? Azula is coming?" screamed Sokka, but everyone shushed him.The Dai Lee agent continued.

"...but then she was sent home...we were told to keep following..." all of a sudden they both slumped over. Toph gaped.

"Dead" she said. She buried them in the ground. Everyone looked sick.

"I wonder why Azula was sent home." Kuei said, voicing everyone's thought.

"Anyways...what was your plan Hakoda?" asked Aang. He explained.

"That's a great idea. SO..." Sokka interrupted "Oh, Aang, can I say it?" Aang sighed, and nodded.

"To the Eastern Air Temple!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I am getting back on track now, so the next few chapters are on the GAang!

Summer rules!

**Later:** I just got burned, so I am having trouble typing.

**This Chapter is Dedicated to: **Vanille Strawberry


	14. Teen Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Fourteen: Teen Love  
**

**Author's Note: **I wanted to include some fluff in this story, so this entire chapter is fluff. Just so you know, each section below is a different person's (not pets!) dream after the main part.

**This Chapter is dedicated to: **Giggleman

* * *

So, after Sokka said his bit, everyone packed up onto Appa and their ships, and set off. 

Hakoda, the Water Tribe Warriors, Iroh, Zuko, and the Kyoshi Warriors (except Suki) were going by ship, leaving Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Kuei, Bosco, Momo and Toph to go onto Appa.

So everyone set off, and everyone on Appa feel asleep soon (except Kuei), leaving Kuei, Appa and Momo to lead the way to the Temple.

---------------------------------------------

**Katara**

Katara opened her eyes, and saw Aang, and another guy, who she knew was the Guru.

"Now, lets try opening the last Charka. You have to let go of all earthly attachments. Only then will you be able to enter the Avatar State at will." said the Guru.

Katara saw Aang close his eyes, smile. A minute later, he yelled "Katara!", and opened his eyes, all sweaty. He got up.

"What did you see?" asked the Guru.

"Katara. She is in trouble. I have to go save her!" Aang said.

"You have to let her go if you want to conquer the Avatar State!"

"But...I..I love her! I can't let her go!" Aang said. Katara gasped. Aang started running.

"If you leave now, you will never conquer the Avatar State!" the Guru said. Aang stared, then jumped on Appa and rode away.

The Guru sighed. "He will be back."

Katara saw everything going black, then woke up, breathing hard. She looked at Aang, and blushed.

---------------------------------------------

**Aang**

Aang feel asleep looking at Katara, smiling slightly, and blushing, glad that it was nighttime.

He opened his eyes, and started seeing different images of Katara. Katara when they first meant, her with his flower necklace, forming a sign in the sky, almost kissing him in the cave, protecting him, waterbending, healing him.

Then he came into a clearing, and saw Katara coming towards him.

"I have always liked you Aang. I just never knew how to say it. Why don't you tell me just like I am telling you?" Katara said quietly, coming up to him.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, savering the taste of her perfume. He tried to hug her, and everything disappeared and went black.

He saw him giving up the Avatar State for her, and going to save her. He wondered if it was the right thing to do.

He woke up, looking right into the face of a blushing Katara.

---------------------------------------------

**Sokka and Suki**

(They had the same dream. Weird how these things happen!)

Sokka and Suki landed in a middle of blackness, and looked at each other, both knowing they were dreaming the same thing.

"After traveling with the avatar for months, this is not the weirdest thing I have ever seen. Scary right?" said Sokka, helping Suki up. As soon as Suki was up, colors appeared, showing a battle.

"Look, its you and me!" Suki, said, pointing. The other Suki and Sokka had hid behind a building, both wearing dresses and make-up. Sokka scowled while Suki giggled.

"I will miss you Sokka. But you have to go. It will be safer this way." the other Suki said.

"But how will I know?" asked the other Sokka.

"Sokka, I am a warrior, but I am a girl too." the other Suki said, kissing Sokka on the cheek, and going back into battle. Sokka tounched the spot were Suki had kissed him, and the other Sokka did the same. The other Sokka than ran away, and everything went black again.

"Sorry, for you know, not thinking you were a great warrior back then." Sokka said, embarresed. Suki laughed and kissed him on the cheek again.

Then colors came in again. It was night, and they were kissing near the Sepert's Pass. Sokka looked at himself, and kissed Suki, as she ruturned the kiss.

They woke up, kissing each other, but quickly broke apart when they saw Katara and Aang. both red, looking at them, and Toph laughing.. They grined.

---------------------------------------------

**Toph**

Toph opened her eyes, and saw color everywhere. She gasped, and looked around, and saw a young boy, about fifteen, siting on the side of, what looked like, a temple, overlooking clouds.

"Oops, I am sorry, I didn't...uh, hello?" Toph asked. She wasn't used to people ignoring her. A man, much older, and half naked, came up to the younger man.

"Aki, you have better come in now, I doubt the Avatar will be arriving in the middle of the night. And it's quite cold." the man said.

"I am never cold with my bending near me. I will stay here till he comes, as Roku told me." Aki said, not moving.

The older man sighed, and walked away. Toph raised her eyes..._ Is he what I think he is?_

She walked over to him, and looked him in the eyes. Dark, green eyes, so he was from the earth kingdom.

Toph jumped, and woke herself up. She imdiatly forgot her dream, as she woke up to find Aang and Katara blushing like mad, and Suki and Sokka kissing. She laughed, and everyone quickly resumed themselves.

"Here we go!" said Aang, bringing Appa up to the mountains.


	15. Aki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Fifteen: Aki  
**

Aang brought Appa up to The Eastern Air Temple, and landed on the side of the temple, where the bisons were kept.

"OK, everyone off. Then we can go see the Guru." Aang saud, looking nervous. He knew he would have to tell Katara the truth sometimes about not completing the Avatar State.

Everyone got off, wanted to find out what was in store for them. They all followed Aang to where he had met the Guru last time.

"Oy, Guru!" Aang yelled, and ran up to him.

The man turned around, but he wasn't the Guru, and he had green eyes.

-----------------------------------------

"You're not the Guru!" said Aang, taking a step back, and everyone behind him frooze.

"No, I'm not. But I am a friend of his." said the man, taking a step towards Aang. "And my name is..."

"Aki!" said Toph, and everyone looked at her. The man looked at her, curiousness in his eyes.

"Yes, but how did you know?" asked Aki.

"I had a dream an hour ago, and I saw you, and another guy, older, and you said something about Roku, and waiting for the Avatar. But then I woke up, and I kind of forgot when I saw..." Toph started laughing at this point, and Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki blushed.

Aki smiled "True, I was waiting for the Avatar. And for a special reason. But that will have to wait til morning, when you are awake." Aki said.

And with that, everyone was too tired to argue, and they went to sleep. Aki smiled, going to bed himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My burn is getting better. I also included fluff in coming chapters, and this one is a twist.

**This Chapter is dedicated to: **My Best Friend


	16. Agni Kai at Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: Agni Kai at Dawn**

Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula have been stuck in their rooms for 24 hours, with Elite Firebenders watching them 24 hours, even while they're in the bathroom (they stand outside the door). Ozai had ever gone as far as to block Azula's Chi, so that she couldn't Firebend.

_Father had said that he would figure out something to do with me _Azula thought, as she shampooed her hair _but the least he could do was tell me what I could do. But when has he ever done that?!_

Azula finished washing, dried herself, and got dressed. Ty Lee and Mai were looking through magizines when Azula came in.

"Hey, Azula, have you've seen these new summer fashions yet? Their so pinkish!" Ty Lee said, jumping off the bed and doing a cartwheel. Mai rolled her eyes, and buried herself deeper into her magizine. Azula rolled her eyes, and was about to say something rude, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Azula said, narrowing her eyes when the door opened and she saw her Dad's sholdier.

"Princess Azula, Fire Lord Ozai summons you to the throne room." the soldier said, looking sad, and walked out of the room, waiting outside the door.

"Coming." answered Azula, walking out the door.

"Good luck Azula!" said Ty Lee, as Mai nodded in agreement.

Azula rolled her eyes, shut the door, and started walking down the hall with the soldier.

"So, Nami, it's been a while." said Azula, while they were walking down the hall. The soldier smiled.

"Yes, Azula, it certainly has. I haven't seen you since you were seven." Nami said "but now is not the time to say greetings. Your Father is terrible when he is agree, and this is no exception. Watch yourself, and be careful."

Azula nodded, and walked into the throne room, her chin up, her eyes clear.

------------------------------------------------

Ozai watched as his infamous daughter walked into his room, and the door closed behind her.

"Daughter, I have figured out a plan to show the you are still Fire Nation, and not a traitor. Are you ready?" Ozai asked, fire getting bigger and bigger around him.

"Yes, Father, I am ready." Azula answered, getting up from her bow, and looking up, her heart cold.

"We are to have an Agni Kai at dawn tomorrow. If you can get as close as you can at killing me (just close enough, not really killing him), you can keep your life, and hunt the avatar down. And if not, your life is mine." Ozai said.

"...Yes Father." Azula said, bowed, and walked out of the room, sweating.

Ozai smiled dangerously, and couldn't wait till the next morning, where he should teach her a lesson in honor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My burn is much better after a while. It's healed, which means I can write.

I also want to say that, though I know these chapters are short, I update everyday now, so I keep it constant. It's also just fun writing these stories, whether or not they're good.

**Later:** OMG! I am so sorry. It's been a while since I updated because I just got out of school, and got ... Pokemon Diamond! So happy!

**Later:** Great. My cousin came for a week, and I lost track of time. And writer's block.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Barricade.Boys


	17. Early Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: Early Morning  
**

The GAang were all sleeping peacefully, waiting for their comrades in boats to come. Though they had been supicious of Aki as soon as they met him, they had all been too tired because they had their...dreams. (:P)

Aki was the first to wake up, stretch, and start waking up. Aki looked over at the GAang, and say a water tribe girl stand up.

Katara woke up second, fully unaware that she was being watched, 'till she turned around. Then she realized where they were, and got a little scared. Aki came over, and Katara automaticly went into a fighting stance.

"No worries, I am just going to get some water. Once the Avatar and the rest of your comrades get up, we can talk." Aki said, a frown on his face as he saw Katara stick out her tongue. He walked over to the water, drank, and went to meditate just within Katara's sight.

Katara frowned more as she watched him sit down. Sighing, she turned around and saw Aang with his eyes open, looking at her. Katara blushed.

"Morning Aang. Ready to get Toph and Sokka up?" Katara asked, as she helped Aang up. Aang nodded.

"Where is Kuei and Bosco?" asked Aang, as he bended some air around Toph's nose 'till a pillar of earth came up in front of him.

Katara looked around, then pointed to where Kuei and Bosco were curled up next to Appa.

Aang grinned, and Katara, with some difficulty, got Sokka up from his sleeping bag.

"Why the heck are you getting me up?" asked Sokka. But he quickly forgot his anger when Suki came in front of him.

After a while, everyone was seated around a campfire, even Aki and Bosco.

"So, we will tell each other our stories, than we can decide what to do. Toph, are you sure that he's ok?" asked Sokka, who was next to Suki.

"Yes, Snoozles, he's fine." grumbled Toph, who was seated next to Aki.

"But before we get started" said Aang, who was next to Katara "where is the Guru?"

"He's probably meditating already on the other side of the temple...with Kazu." said Aki, looking at Aang.

"Who's Kazu?" asked Suki.

"You will learn later, let me first tell you my story." Aski said, and everyone grew quiet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review! That just tells me that people are still reading this.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **AvatarKatara38


	18. Earth's Fire, Heaven's Air

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: Earth's Fire, Heaven's Air  
**

Everyone became silent as they watched Aki, as he slowly told them his story. No one noticed...(and if no one noticed, then neither did you!)

"My full name is Hayashi Aki. It means Autumn Forest. They called be this because I was born with green eyes. As soon as I was born, my parents tought me to be a warrior. I was chosen to, and happily accepted my fate of becoming a warrior. I was trained in bending from the time I could walk and proved a natural, and in my clan's eyes, the most talented person to ever arise from their, already very prestigious family."

"They were all sure I would become the successor of the clan, but they were wrong. When I was eleven, I overheard a meeting between my father, the clanhead, and Fire lord Ozai. I listened intently, but was soon horrified. They were discussing plans to burn down a village that was suspected for raising and hiding earthbenders. I was disgusted and that night, after thinking about it for a long time, packed up my things and left. I've been on the run ever since." Aki said quietly, watching them all suck it in.

"You're an earthbender?" asked Katara. Kuei looked at Aki quickly, and Toph looked surprised. Aki slowly looked over to Katara, than back at the empty fire place. He pointed at it. They all looked, and fire came out of Aki's hand and lighted it. Everyone quickly backed up, scared.

"You're a firebender born into an Earth Kingdom clan?" asked Kuei, his eyebrows raised. Aki looked over at him.

"My parents...are not Earth Kingdom. They are Fire Nation, but when I learned what they were going to do, I joined the Earth Kingdom." Aki said, fully aware that everyone was looking at him, very scared.

"What happened for you to end up here?" asked Toph, as she was the only one not to look scared.

"One night I had a dream. Avatar Roku came to me, and told me that it was time to meet destiny. He told me to go to the Eastern Air Temple, where an airbender would greet me and tell me what to do." said Aki.

"But, that's not possible. I'am the only airbender left, and I wasn't here." Aang pointed out.

Aki smiled for the first time, and pointed to outside the circle, where to men, one old and one young, were standing. Aang reconized one of them.

"Guru!" said Aang happily, and ran up to him. They bowed respectably to each other. After that, Aang looked over to the other guy.

"Nice to meet you...Kazu." Aang said, bowing to him.

--------------------------------------------------

"Good luck Azula!" Ty Lee said, and she and Mai went off to the sidelines. Ty Lee looked very scared, and Mai looked slightly interested.

Azula just turned away, as the red towel came off of her, and she faced her father, who was on the other side of the court yard.

They walked up to each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

---------------------------------------------------

Kazu returned the bow. "Nice to meet you to, Avatar."

Kazu looked tall with a strong build. His head bald and has the blue tatoos that mark him as an airbending master. His eyes are a soft shade of grey and hide much mystery in them. He wears the clothes of the southern air temple and has a wooden necklace with the markings of the air nomads on it.

Everyone was introduced to each other, and once again, everyone sat down.

"Kazu, why don't you tell us your story?" asked Aang, after calming Sokka down with the whole "firebender" thing.

"Certainly, Aang." Kazu said "As you already know, I was the airbender that was told to meet Hayashi Aki at the temple."

"Aang, as you know, when nomads are born, they are taken away from parents and put among the monks. Well, I wasn't. I was born in the Southern Air Temple, but then went to the Earth Kingdom."

"How are you alive? All the airbenders were killed one hundred years ago!" Aang pointed out.

"My parents were only children when it happened. The firebenders were attacking, and already most of the temple was distroyed. My Mom and Dad were both defending themselves back to back, and they managed to get to the bisons. They grabbed Nuji, my Mom's bison, and rod off, nearly missing several fireballs aimed at them. They made it out of it alive though, and nineteen years ago they had me."

"They named me Kazu, which means Sky, and by the time I was ten, was already an airbending prodogy. Several years ago, my parents were killed my firebenders, and I was forced to run. Two months ago, I had a dream, just like Hayashi Aki, ecept that I was told to go to the Eastern Air Temple, and to tell a firebender that he was to wait there for the Avatar."

"When I got here, no one but the Guru and another women was here. The women was asleep, and she is now, but she is very nice. I told him what my dream was, and he suggested waiting her. The next day, Hayashi Aki came, and we exchanged stories. Then you came." Kazu finished his story, and everyone was silent.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, people are still reading!

Just so you know, Aki is thirteen, and Kazu is nineteen.

I am having a lot of fun writing this. Thanks for reading!

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Alina Alone


	19. Run as Fast as Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: Run as fast as Fire  
**

They walked up to each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Her lip curled as she blasted fire at him. He waved his arm forcefully and sent it into the ground beside him, swept his leg along the ground and then barrel rolled, spewing fire at Azula. She leapt over the fire that raced along the ground and then pushed aside the rolling flames that met her in mid air. She landed and sent a volley of fire balls at her father who pushed the first away and then ducked under the next two.

He jumped from his crouch and performed a roundhouse which hurled a string of fire at Azula. She kicked through it and he was thrown to the ground while turning and deflecting the blow, and Azula sent fire along the ground to meet him as he fell. Upon making contact with the ground he curled himself up and then pushed his legs backwards, using his momentum to go into a back flip. He landed with her flames already behind him and ran forward to meet her.

She wiped away some blood and launched herself at him and he was thrown back as he struggled to push aside her onslaught of fire. She jumped backwards and began to make the lightning motions as Ozai tried to reach her before she could complete them. She released the bolt and he extended his hand to redirect it into the ground in front of her. She jumped back from the explosion and found him on her side. She lifted a knee to block his own and then extended her arm to block a punch that was coming from above.

Ozai had never intended to punch as he jerked his fist downward, but instead used the momentum to send himself into a barrel roll. His heel came down on Azula's shoulder and she fell to the ground. He followed up with a fireball to where she lay, but she met it with her own and then rolled to the side. She was beginning to get agitated. Mai gave Ty Lee a look that almost wasn't bored and then turned back to the fighting as Azula moved in to continue her attack. She sent a flurry of blows at her father who blocked three before taking one to the head and rolling to the side. He came up with a stream of fire coming from his hands and she leapt over it and sent a wave of her own blue flames at his back.

He rolled backwards under the flames he knew must be coming, and then turned as he came up to deliver a kick to his daughter's side. She blocked it with both hands and threw him to her left before double front flipping and sending a wheel of fire at him. He ran up the side of the tree and slung himself over one of the lower branches back at Azula, allowing the flames to make contact with the trunk. He landed in front of her and attacked her with his flame daggers. She blocked both his hands before kneeing him in the gut and then giving him an elbow to the base of the neck.

He fought off the darkness at the edge of his vision and rolled with the blow, coming up with Azula's fire in his face. He threw himself onto his back and then thrust his legs into the air to make himself hop horizontally over a wave of fire she had sent along the ground. He spun in mid air and quickly pushed himself up onto his feet. She lunged at him and he caught both of her hands as they tried to make contact with the sides of his neck. Their faces were only inches apart as Ozai inhaled and then closed his eyes for his next attack. Azula let out a cry as flames erupted from Ozai's mouth mere inches from her face and she was forced to throw herself backwards.

Before she could make contact with the ground Ozai jumped forward and thrust his knee up into her back. The air was forced out of her lungs as the blow met her spine and she fell gasping to the ground, which was all Ozai needed. He swiftly knelt and sent out his flames. She tried to scream as the flames made full contact with the left side of her face, but she still couldn't breath. Ozai straightened up and looked down at her. She sucked in the air as her lungs began to work again and then screamed.

"Quiet Azula. You've been a failure, and shall always be a failure!"

Azula rolled over and held her head, she didn't care about her face.

Ozai moved his hand to kill her, but Mai was too quick. While Ty Lee was screaming, Mai had gotton her knives out and thrown them right at Ozai. He was knocked out. Mai ran out and got Azula, while Ty Lee (who had stopped screaming) stopped the guards, and got out of the palace by climbing a tree, and they jumped over to the other side. They ran quickly and quietly into the forest.

-----------------------------------------

Longshot looked over at Jet as he stirred, and opened his eyes. Smellerbee felt his eyes on her neck.

"No worries, I think he's fine." She said at Longshot, then asked Jet "How are you?"

He coughed "Fine" and "Water". Smellerbee quickly grabbed her water sack that she filled an hour ago, and helped Jet get up and drink.

A few hours later he felt fine, and his ribs were starting to heal.

"We can't stay here. I heard the Avatar meation that Be Sing Se has fallen, so we must head in the opposite direction." Jet said.

Smellerbee and Longshot nodded, packed up their things, and started heading in the opposite direction; East.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This I started writing yesterday, and only just finished today. Hope you enjoyed it!

Now I think we're getting into things that couldn't happen in the real show. But hey, that's what I thought about the Season Two finale. :P

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Alina Alone


	20. Fire Vs Water Vs Air

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twenty: Fire Vs. Water Vs. Air  
**

Hakoda and his warriors, the Kyoshi warriors, Iroh, and Zuko were all traveling by water, only a few hours away from the temple. Iroh was teaching Zuko some of the advanced sets of firebending, June (who is second in command next to Suki) was teaching Kita, Tism, and Vra a new set with their fan, Hakoda, Bato and two other warriors were leading the four boats while the other warriors were doing other things. The Water Tribe warriors were spread over two boats, Hakoda was on the third ship with some warriors, Iron, and Zuko, and Bato and the Kyoshi warriors were on the fourth ship.

"Bato, we are about one hour away." Hakoda shouted over from the third ship to the fourth. Bato nodded, and looked at the Water Tribe warriors on his ship, who were all staring at the Kyoshi warriors. He laughed, then went back to stearing.

"Hey, Hakoda, looks like a storm's coming up!" yelled Bato, pointing ahead, where they could see storm clouds, and beyond that, mountains.

"Great, just what we need." muttered Hakoda, and he started shouting directions to his men.

The Kyoshi Warriors and iroh went below deck, while Zuko was told to help. He muttered something under his breath, but went to help.

The waves were starting to get very murderous, and Hakoda's ship wasn't so lucky. They had to start bailing.

"Take the buckets and start bailing, I will stear, it's only a little longer!" Hakoda yelled over the storm, for true was that it was starting to lesson.

Suddenly, a big wave came up, and was starting to come up to the boat. Hakoda just started at it, unable to think of anything, knowing the end was near. All of a sudden, he was seeing red. Fire was surrounding the boat! The wave went over the boat. Some of it entered the ship, but most of it stayed out. Thanking the Moon Spirit that they were alive, Hakoda quickly regained control of his ship.

Thirty minutes later he made sure everything is okay, than went over to thank Zuko, who was telling Iroh what happened.

"Nephew, you did the right thing, but even I never knew anyone to be able to do anything like that!" Iroh said, sipping his tea in amazement.

"Yes, he was quite amazing." Hakoda said, walking over to where they where. Zuko looked up at him.

"I really didn't have any respect for you when you first came, but since then its grown. Thanks." Hakoda said, and held out his hand.

Zuko shaked it. "Thanks." was all he muttered, and almost smiled.

"Now, Iroh, how are we to get to the Temple?" Hakoda asked, looking from Zuko to Iroh.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we shall find a way up. The Fire Nation did." Iroh replied.

Hakoda sighed, and went back to stearing the boat. Another thirty minutes later, he heard someone yelling. he looked around, and saw Bato.

"Hakoda, look over their, near the base of the mountain! The rock are opening." he pointed over to were it was.

----------------------------------------

After they all heard Kazu's story, Guru brought Aang over to were two horns were, just before a giant hole.

"Guru, what is this? These look like the horns used to open the passage in the Avatar Air Temple." said Aang, looking curiously as him.

"Aang, your friends are near. Watch, and airbend into these horns." Guru said. Aang raised his eyebrows, but did as he was told. A huge noise came from the hall, the sounds of men and women screaming. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Kazu, Aki, Kuei, Momo, and a women in red all came over in amazement. Aki saw the women and quickly backed her up, making sure she was not startled.

All of a sudden a platform came up, with four tall Water Tribe boats on top of them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just realized that I had put "Chapter Sixteen" up since that chapter. Stupid me.

I know this chapter could never happen, but I wanted to have something that would create a bond between Zuko and Hakoda.

Zuko doesn't talk much because hes just trying to get used to his surroundings.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Mr. Average


	21. Azula's Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Azula's Decision  
**

Someway or another, Mai and Ty Lee had "borrowed" a boat, and they were already in Earth Kingdom waters, and an hour away from land.

Ty Lee had started, as soon as they got the boat, had looked around for some medicine, found some healing herbs, and healed Azula. But they were still worried, since it's been several days, and she hadn't woken up yet. Mai, who was guiding the boat, kept asking Ty Lee to watch Azula. Apparently, all Ty Lee could say was that Azula's pulse was normal. So Ty Lee went back to Mai, and they started talking, while Ty Lee was doing a head stand.

"So, do you really think we should keep her alive like this? After all she has done to the world?" Mai asked, using the rare time she wasn't under Azula's watch. Ty Lee looked at the up-side-down Mai.

"Sure, wether or not she is mean to other people, she has always been nice to us." Ty Lee did a cartwheel.

"That's only because she knew we were useful. She couldn't do the actions that we can. She wouldn't kill people who are useful to her unless they went against her. That's why she kept us alive." Mai did another turn of the wheel, aiming it for a river, which she knew from exaiming a map, went right past Ba Sing Se, to a town east of it.

Ty Lee thought for a moment "We should still keep her alive. We can decide later if she is worth it. You know we were never happy with killing."

Mai sighed "Fine, and I agree. By the way, go check on Azula, we don't want anything happening."

Ty Lee nodded, and Mai watched her leave. A few minutes later, she heard someone screamed. She gasped, and ran out of the room (she put boat on auto pilot first), and ran into Azula's room.

She looked in, and saw Ty Lee bending over Azula, who was awake...and smiling. A very true smile, one that Ty Lee and Mai havn't seen since they were all six years old.

----------------------------------------------------

Azula opened her eyes, and saw herself in a circus tent. She screamed, and got out of bed, looked around, and saw a mirror. She ran over to it, and opened her previously shut eyes. She gasped.

She didn't see her normal body. She was Ty Lee.

Azula tried to firebend, but couldn't, and found she suddenly knew where a body's weakness was.

_What is happening to me? _asked Azula _Why am I in Ty Lee's body?_

Azula, as Ty Lee, walked out of the room, and found herself doing a headstand, she gasped, also taking in the site around her. Than she saw familiar feet come to a stop in front of her. She looked up, and saw herself. She screamed again.

"Control yourself, Ty Lee, I know it's been a while, but you shouldn't scream. Where is you manners?" "Azula" askedlooking now at "Ty Lee", who had fallen.

"Uh, uh, who are you? Why arn't I you?" Azula asked herself.

"Are you ok? You should know me, we have known each other forever! Fire Princess Azula." "Azula" said.

_Well, I guess I will just have to go along with this _Azula said to herself.

Azula got up, brushed herself off, and looked at, well, herself.

"Oh, right, hello, Azula. It's been...a while?" said Azula, while "Azula" looked at her.

"I thought you lost yourself for a minute. I came here to ask you to join me for a quest." "Azula" said.

Azula found herself urging her to say no, so no she said.

"No, you say? Maybe this will convice you?" "Azula" said.

Azula suddenly found herself being burned by herself, and fell, falling into blackness, 'till she saw light, and opened her eyes...

-------------------------------------------------

Azula opened her eyes, and found herself in her own room. She got up from bed, and looked herself in the mirror. She was six.

Azula sighed, wondering what she would see, and decided to go outside to her "normal" play place. If she remembered correctly, Mai and Ty Lee would be there soon. But no one was there. Azula sat her six year old self on the fountain, and looked up as she heard foot steps.

She saw her mother, and she also found that she was no longer in her six year body, but was a spirit, watching them. She looked on curiously.

"Azula, honey, you know how your Father wants to talk to you today, after lunch?" asked Ursa, sitting down next to her daughter. Six year old Azula nodded.

"Well, before you do, I want to remind you of some things."

"Like what Mommie?"

"For example, you know how we are in a war?"

Azula nodded.

"Well, what would you do if we caught a earthbender? Would you show him mercy, or have him killed?"

Azula thought for a minute. "Show him mercy, and give him life. Life is good."

The older Azula gasped at herself, wondering why she said that.

"Yes, little one, life is good, no matter what form it takes. Always remember that honey."

Azula saw everything go black, and remembered that the next day after that, she had helped her Dad kill someone, and she heard her Mother was "dead".

Azula sat for a while in darkness, and realized one thing.

"I have been living a lie all these years. Mom was right, but that's impossible. Father is right, but Mom. Dad said death is ok, life is ok, but hell is shown in the shape of non-fire nation people. Who is right?"

She thought about this a long time, and she decided that she would try to find her Mother and learn the truth, since her Father was...er...busy.

She woke up, smiling with confidence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am happy for no reason!

Sadly, I really do think Mai and Ty Lee would think about doing that, but end up not doing it.

Oh, and the boat has a earth kingdom flag.

Can you guess where Ursa is? She has already been meationed...:)

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Alina Alone


	22. Earthiness' Earthbending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Earthiness' Earthbending  
**

So, after a very long time, everyone was gathered around several fires. But the one we want to watch and listen to is the one that had Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Bato, Suki, Aki, Zuko, Iroh, Kazu, Kuei, and Bosco around. The other warriors were gathered in others fires that Aki had made.

They had finished telling each other stories.

"So, what is my bending plan for the next two weeks?" asked Aang, looking up at Toph, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Aki, and Kazu.

"Aang still has a few sets to learn. He is close, but not yet, a master." said Toph and Katara.

"And I want to see if Aang knows airbending as much as I do!" said Kazu, smiling.

Zuko, Iroh and Aki had been having a small talk, and they all came out.

"We've decided that we are all masters, but we know different moves. I will be teaching Aang basic firebending, Iroh will do advance sets and his unique sets, as well as lightening, and Aki will teach Aang some master sets." Zuko said, and everyone looked around surprised. It was a rare time when Zuko spoke nowadays. But Sokka had something else on his mind. Actully two other things.

"First of all, are Kazu and Aki going to join us?" Sokka said, and their was small talk for a couple of minutes, and everyone agreed.

"Great, now that we have that, what are we going to do? Aang needs to defeat the Fire Lord by the time the eclipse comes around. We need to decide how to get there, and with who. We are bringing everyone present, but we need other people as well. Where can we find people?" Sokka said.

"The Water tribes can help, and we can get some earthbenders from Omashu, and from the Northern Air Temple, as well as many small villages." said Katara.

Everyone agreed on this, and they decided that while they were deciding what to do from there, that Aang could work on his bending. So Aang, Katara, Toph, Iroh, Zuko, Aki, and Kazu.

"Hey, guys, can I come watch you?" asked Kuei. Aang nodded, so the Guru brought them to a training area with water pools and earth ground. Everyone else gathered around to talk about the plans.

----------------------------------------------

"Ok, I am going to practice water first, than earth, than fire, than air." said Aang, so Katara got up first.

"Now Aang, I have teached you every set. Today, we are going to have a water-bending battle. No earthbending, firebending, or airbending can be used." Katara said. Aang looked surprised, than nodded. So they moved over to the water battle field, with a giant water pool. Aang and Katara smiled at each other, and got started.

Katara began by bringing up a huge wave, but Aang simply broke the wave apart with a large water whip, then made ice daggers, and started throwing them at her. Katara simply made an octopus, caught them, and started throwing them back at him. He made an ice shield, and they cracked the daggers and the shield both disappearing.

Katara brought up a ice sphere, and starting shooting ice circles at Aang. Aang got rid of them the same way Master Pakku did, by dodging it. Aang then brought up a water whip, turned it to ice, and flug it at Katara, having her have to fall backwards to aviod it. Aang took advantage of it and froze Katara's hands and feet to the floor, and bringing a ice dagger up to her throat. She looked up at him, and smiled. Aang blushed.

"That was great Aang!" Katara said, and Aang helped her come out of his trap. They bowed to each other.

"Thanks, Katara, I worked hard, I think." he replied, bowing to her.

"Congrats, Aang, you are now a Waterbending Master!" Katara said. She bended a water symbol out of water, and gave it to Aang. They both blushed when there hands touched.

"OK, if your both done blushing over there, Aang has to prove to me that he actully knows how to earthbend!" Toph shouted.

After Katara had sat down, and Aang had gone over to Toph. Kuei came over and sat on the sidelines. Toph smiled when she "saw" this.

"And remember, no outside help!" Toph said, and started by shooting a huge rock at Aang.

-------------------------------------------

While they were battling, Iroh, Zuko, Aki, and Kazu were talking.

"When we came up from they ocean, I noticed a women in red. Who was she?" Zuko asked, and Aki and Kazu exchanged looks.

"When we came, the Guru had her here. We didn't see her much, like maybe four times a day, so we don't know her name or anything. He told us to take care of her, so we did." Aki said. Iroh looked at him curiously.

"Can you introduce me to her sometime?" asked Zuko, playing with a fire ball, making it turn into Appa.

"Sure" said Kazu, exchanging looks this time with Iroh, which Zuko didn't seem to notice. He was too busy turning it into a girl, than into a dagger.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Aang was still battling Toph. He was about to send a earth dagger at her while she couldn't bend, when all of a sudden a earth wall came up and knocked Aang's dagger off course. Aang looked surprised, and all of a sudden Toph was back on her feet, looking happy.

"Aang" she said sweetly "you didn't do that, right?" Toph said, knowing excatly who did. Aang shook his head. Toph looked at Kuei of had gotton up, and was looking shocked.

"So, Kuei, how long has it been since you earthebended?" said Toph. Kuei looked down at her and sighed.

"You can earthbend?" shouted Aang, loud enough for everyone else to hear him and come over.

"What, you can? Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" said Katara, staring at Kuei accusingly.

"Because I never could, not since ten years ago. When Long Feng became my advisor ten years ago, so did the Dai Lee. I no longer practiced because he said I had the Dai Lee for that, and I forgot that I could earthbend. When Toph started talking about earthbending, it reminded me of my past. Weird enough, that's around the same time I got Bosco." said Kuei.

Katara looked at him in amazement. "You know, their was a guy named Haru, he told me that earthbending was a part of him, just like waterbending was a part of me. You probably got Bosco to fill the space that was with earthbending. And you pulled that rock out because...?"

"Because I though Aang might hurt Toph. I got up, pulling my arms, and a rock popped up and stopped Aang." Kuei said.

"Well, maybe Toph and Aang can teach you in their spare time?" Katara suggested. Aang looked happy, but Toph looked like she ate Momo (speaking of Momo and Appa, they were with the Guru at the moment).

"Right, well, it's almost time for dinner, so lets not have another few practices 'till tomorrow, and the others can decided what they talked about." said Iroh. Looking at Kazu "Do you have any tea?" he asked. Kazu nodded.

Aki and Zuko were talking. Iroh was nearby.

"The women you want to meet will be at dinner, so you can meet her than." Zuko nodded.

"I am sure, nephew, that you will be very happy to meet her, as I am." Iroh said. Zuko just nodded, playing with his fire again.

Everyone was sitting down around a huge fire, and Sokka was going to tell everyone what they could do, when the gurg and a women came up. The women looked up, and saw Zuko. She stopped dead.

He looked up when he heard her gasp.

"No way." Sokka heard Zuko say this. Sokka looked from the women to Zuko, and noticed only one thing; they had similar eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A few twists are entering the story!

Anyone know what Zuko was doing with his fire?

I just am going to say that these are what Toph call the following people:

Katara- Sweetness, Sugar Queen

Sokka- Snoozles

Aang- Twinkle Toes

Suki- Fanhead

Kuei- earthiness

Hakoda- Hakoda

Any other Khyoshi Warrior- Fangirl

Any other Water Tribe Warrior- blue warrior

Iroh- Iroh

Zuko- Hothead

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **libowiekitty


	23. Ursa's Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ursa's Explanation**

"No way." Sokka heard Zuko say this. Sokka looked from the women to Zuko, and noticed only one thing; they had similar eyes.

"Z...Z...Zuko?" asked Ursa nervously.

"Mom?" the prince said, carefully walking over to her, slowly embracing her, as she stayed stunned, then slowly hugged him back.

Everyone just stared, but Katara was the first to recover.

"Um, Zuko, do you mind explaining a little?" Katara asked quietly, hoping not to ruin the moment.

Zuko slowly let go of his long-lost mother, and just stared into her eyes. Silence.

"Um, hello, Zuko?" Katara said, waving her arms in front of Zuko's face.

Zuko snapped out of it, and looked around, taking in his surroundings finally.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Fire Lady Ursa!" shouted Zuko, making sure everyone in the temple heard, including the bisons.

"Fire...Lady...?!!" Sokka fainted.

--------------------------------------------------

After Katara had gotten Sokka up, and everyone was surrounded around a table, Zuko stood up.

"As you guys all just realized, as well as me, that my mother, former Fire Lady" he said, glaring at Sokka "is here. I am sure she will share her story of how she got here with the rest of us."

Zuko sat down, and Ursa stood up, looking pale. "I don't know most of you, and I am sure I will know you all later, but Zuko needs to know what happened, and so do you."

Ursa started with the most commonly starters of stories.

"It all started a long time ago..."

-------------------------------------------------

...back when Zuko was about six years old. Ozai was in war, and Azula and her friends played in the gardens. Ozai married me years before that, not because of love, but of an arranged marriage. He had to marry to become Fire Lord, and I was the daughter of a lord. Sozin thought we were fitting, and we were married. Just around the time Zuko was born, Ozai, as I learned later, learned that if he dies, I would get the throne, and the war would end. Unless, of course, I wasn't their. Then he could chose his own heir. I lived as long as I had with help from Iroh, who kept his brother at bay.

But, 3 months before I dissappeared, Iroh reposted that his brother would surely kill me soon, and I needed to get into hiding. So Iroh, who knew the Guru, set it up so that I would come here. It took me this long, as I could only travel by night, as to not be reconized.

Iroh never told you, as we never kept in contact, to avoid being known, so he didn't know I was alive, 'till he got here and talked to him.

It's great to finally be around family again.

----------------------------------------------

Everyone stared, then started talking among themselves.

Katara and Aang got everyone attention.

"Listen, we know this is very, what is the word for it, weird, but we can figure this out. Several of us will gather tomorrow morning to figure out what to do."

Everyone left to get tents, and Katara and Aaag were watched closely by Sokka.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As you probably know by now, everyone is heading east.

I promised myself that Azula will never join the GAang like Zuko did (I don't think Iroh joined, he is just following his nephew), because of what she has done. But I'm not sure now.

I have no excuse for not writing...so...enjoy the next chapter!

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **H2P2


	24. Looking for Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Looking for Trouble**

Smellerbee looked down in alarm when Jet woke up. His eyes sparkled.

"Jet, are you ok?" Smellerbee asked quietly. Jet nodded, remembering his "dream".

"Where is Longshot?" he asked, while trying to sit-up. Smellerbee forced him down before she answered.

"He went out to get food. We were hoping to get a cart to sneak out of here. It's not safe. If they know your still alive, they will search for you."

Jet nodded, and sat up. "Food...water...?"

Smellerbee handed him both. As he was, an arrow flew over their heads. Smellerbee barely noticed, but Jet jumped up and into a fighting stance. Smellerbee forced him back down.

"It's only Longshot. We decided it as a signal, so I would know when people were coming. He's about 5 minutes away, hopefully with good news."

Jet just finished the food, getting his strength back. He knew he would have to tell them at some time.

A shadow came over him. Looking up, he reconized Longshot. Longshot stuck out his hand, and Jet smiled, shaking it.

"Jet, if Longshot has found us a way, we can get out of here. Longshot?" Longshot looked at her, and nodded. He pointed at a rock, then a hole. Smellerbee nodded.

"A hole in the wall. So we can go tomorrow morning, when the sun raises. We can get what we needed." looking at Jet "We have Fire Nation clothes for the three of us."

"Right. Fire Nation took over Ba Sing Se. Only Avatar can stop them now...and with some help."

Smellerbee looked at him, and Longshot stared at him.

"As weird as this is, I went to the spirit world last night in my dreams, and met my mother."

Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged looks, full of pity for Jet.

"Jet, your mother is dead. She died...dies that night."

"But she survived in spirit. She told me to join the avatar, and help him."

"Are you sure?" Longshot asked.

Jet stared at him surprised, but answered "I have never been more sure in my life."

Smellerbee sighed.

"Guess we should. We will head to the nearest town, which is east of Ba Sing Se, quite a few miles. But with a cart, it should only take a 3 days. From their we can see what we can pick up on the avatar."

Jet nodded, and went back to sleep. Smellerbee nodded at Longshot, who ran back into the words to get the cart. Smllerbee sighed.

_I hope you know what your getting into Jet._

_------------------------------------------------_

Ty Lee and Mai looked at Azula in shock. Mai had her daggers out in seconds.

"Who are you and what have you done with Azula?" Mai asked.

Azula's smile faded, and she looked up in her surprise.

"Mai, it's ok, it's me."

Ty Lee looked unsure.

"Azula, are you ok? We...you...how...you look different!" she exclaimed.

"I just made a descision, that's all. Let me get some food and water, and I can explain." Azula got out of bed and went down to the gallery.

Ty Lee looked at Mai. "She will explain her plan to us? That must have been some sleep." Mai nodded, and went back to guiding the ship, and Ty Lee decided to watch Azula...for now.

An hour passed, and Mai had steared the boat down a steam. She had cut the flag off, so people wouldn't be as worried if they saw the ship, as well as some earth Kingdom clothes. She then went down to the gallery to join Azula and Ty Lee, and hear Azula's plan/story.

Azula had just finished eating when Mai arrived. They sat down on the stools.

"So, Azula, what do you have to tell us?" Ty Lee asked, curious.

"First, I want to say that, Ty Lee, I am sorry about when I burned you when we met, back at the circus. I did mean it back then, but now I am sorry."

By now, you can think that Mai and Ty Lee were both speechless.

"Second, last night I visited the spirit world. I remembered certain things. Like that day my Mother left. The day Father changed me. I also realized that I need to find my Mother to clear some things up. And the only person that we know could have any info on her is Iroh, who is with Zuz...er...Zuko, who is probably with the avatar."

Ty Lee was still in shock, but Mai had gathered back control of her voice.

"So you want to go find the avatar to find Zuko" here she blushed, but continued on "to find Iroh, so that he might tell you how to find your mother? You realize that's terrible? Your going to search for the four people who are most wanted in the Fire Nation?"

Mai finished what she said, then realized what she said. Azula had warned them not to talk back to her like that ever again, or take the consequences. Mai waited for the fire, but it never came.

"Azula...?"

Azula looked at her. "I told you, I no longer want to hurt people like you. Or Ty Lee. And I know its a bad plan, but I have to figure...I mean, I have to find out what happened. And why." Azula said, quickly covering up that she was going to say 'figure out who I am'.

"And the last thing, is that I am so...sor...sor-ry I hurt you. A person should not hurt friends."

Ty Lee, Mai was pretty sure, had fainted. Mai just looked at her, than back at Azula.

"I am not sure weather we should wake her up or not."

"Let her sleep. She will need it when she wakes up and finds out it's not a dream."

So, Mai and Azula guided the ship to the next village, while Ty Lee woke up and found out that her dream was no dream, and ended up hugging Azula, who had no quite got rid of her old self, and got rid of Ty Lee by going to the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **After the next chapter, I will start the next book. Since each book is only suppose to have 25 chapters. ;)

So I will probably finish this "book" up tomorrow, then start the new one after the first two days of school. It's my first day of high school.

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Not that start of school, that's for sure.


	25. The Council's Descision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Council's Descision**

Zuko and Iroh, who were both invited to the meeting that morning, were walking towards the hall, where the meeting was to be held.

"So, you helped her escape? Why didn't you say that my mother escaped alive?" Zuko demanded, trying not to raise his voice, as it echoed in the halls, and they weren't too far away from where everyone (who weren't going to the meeting) was sleeping.

"Didn't want to create that bubble of hope that might burst when you found that she might be dead." Iroh said calmly, trying not to set his nephew off. "Just be glad you found her."

Zuko mumbled something, his thoughts going over to Mai, when the door to the meeting room appeared. Iroh motioned that Zuko should opened it.

When they walked into the room, they say several people in their.

Last night, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara had gone around, contacting certain people to be at the meeting. Including them, and Zuko and Iroh, their was Suki, Hakoda, The Guru, and Ursa.

As they walked in, they sat down at a round table. Then Aki walked in with Kazu, and everyone started to quiet down. Katara looked at Aang, as did everyone else.

"You don't know why I summoned you all hear today, but what you do know is that I trust each and every one of you here." Aang said, his voice gaining confidence. He heard Katara snort with disapporval for the last few words, but he, for once, ignored her.

"As you, except Fire La - excuse me - Ursa, know, Fire Lord Ozai is leading the war, and I have to" here Aang looked very nervous "take him down."

Aang looked for a nod from Katara, Sokka, and Toph before continuing.

"What a few of you don't know is that by summer's end, Sozin's Comet will return, giving the Fire Nation enough power to end the war in their favor. And the only way to defeat him is the Day of the Black Sun." Aang paused here, waiting for someone to ask. He didn't have to wait long, Ursa had risen her hand.

"My ex-husband had always worried about his enemies finding out about that day." She turned to the others "The Day of the Black Sun is an eclispe of the sun, making it so no firebender has the power to firebend. That's the only eclispe that happens between now and Sozin's Comet."

A great deal of whispering happened. Aang let it go on for a minute before raising his staff for silence.

"I didn't know the firebenders knew about the solar eclispe." Katara whispered to Sokka.

"Of course they would know about some of their own weaknesses." Sokka whispered back, then pointed at Aang, who was raising his staff for silence.

"Now, Katara, Sokka, Toph and I have decided to...build an army, and attack on the Bay of the Black Sun." Aang said, waiting for the gasps. A few came, but mostly everyone was silent.

"Well, that make since. We will need an army. But the fact is, the earth kingdom has been taken over. Who can we ask for help?" Kazu asked, making eyes turn to him, then back to Aang, waiting for an answer. But Katara was the one to stand up and talk.

"Who will we ask? The Water Tribes. And their are rebels all over the world, and earth towns not taken over. Who will we ask? Them." Katara sat down again, with some applause.

"But then we have to figure out where to set up camp, how to send messages out to them, who to chose, and how to get everyone to gather in one place. Plus this, if it works, would take weeks, and we only have about three weeks." Aki said, pointing out the problems.

"Simple" Toph said, standing up and 'looking' at them "We send certain people to them, who can travel fast. And we have boats that can travel back. And of course whoever choses the Water Tribes will get Appa, as those are the farthest away."

"And as too where we can set up camp" Iroh said, standing up. Many turned to him in surprise. "Their is an island, on the very edge of the fire nation, that's deserted. No one lives on it." He continued to describe it so everyone knew where it was.

Aang looked very surprised. They had excepted his plan very nicely. "OK, then these are the people we can contact: Both Water Tribes, Haru's village, the rebels of Omashu, the Freedom Fighters," that earned a tearful glare from Katara "Jeong Jeong, Kyoshi Island, the Swamp, Gaoling," that earned a glare from Toph "and several other small villages."

"Well, now that we know who to contact, we have to know who can go where."

Aang thought for a minute "Katara and Sokka to the water tribes, Kazu to Haru's village and Omashu, Iroh and Zuko to the Freedom Fighters and Jeong Jeong, a few Kyoshi warriors to Kyoshi Island, Hakoda to the Swamp, Toph to Gaoling, Ursa and Aki to the other villages."

Their was several agurments over who goes where, and with some bending, but everyone in the end agreed.

"Everyone one of those places has it's own trasportation, and I can lead the rest of us to the island with some earth-made boats. Once their, we can start building up. It should only take us all a week and a half. And after this, we have to explain it to everyone."

And after a couple more hours of planning minor and bug details, the council was dismissed for the greatest mission of their life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is the last chapter of this book. The next book will be called 'The Great Compromise'. Hope you all read it!

**This Chapter is Dedciated to: **Mr. Average


End file.
